


Between You and Me

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone out now," and then Derek was yanking Stiles up to kiss him before the pack had time to close the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd have a lot of trouble with this one, but it just sort of happened. Hope you like it!

To literally everyone’s surprise, it was Derek that started this thing between them. Completely out of nowhere, without any visible catalyst at all. Stiles wasn’t even saying anything, just typing furiously on his laptop and scanning a book open on the arm of the couch next to him almost at the same time. “Everyone out, now,” Derek had growled, and he was putting Stiles’ computer aside and yanking him up to kiss him hard before the pack had managed to close the front door. For a long moment, Lydia and Kira seemed interested in sticking around and freaking out over it. But there was a loud thump, and then a long drawn out curse that even the humans could hear, and they all hightailed it out of there. 

What also came as a shock was that the sheriff’s issue with the relationship wasn’t that Stiles was just barely legal. His problem was that it had taken so long in the first place. “I have enough on my plate without all the eye-fucking you two do,” he said when Stiles told him quietly. When Stiles’ mouth dropped open, he actually rolled his eyes. “Stiles. You’re part of a pack of werewolves. Not only werewolves, but a kitsune and a banshee at that. One of your classmates was a giant lizard a few years ago. You—you were possessed. You think I’m more worried about Derek Hale than all of that?” He frowned a little. “Now that I think about it, I probably should be. But he hasn’t let you get killed yet, so that definitely gets him a few points.”

During Stiles’ first two years of college, Derek started the long process of taking the Hale house down and building it back up again. He spends Stiles’ last year of college living in an apartment just off campus, which both of them insisted was just Derek’s and not Stiles’ too, even though all of the evidence pointed to that. And when Stiles graduated early, they moved back to Beacon Hills, where Stiles had gotten a job teaching a mythology course at the local community college.

And now they were here. Stiles loved the idea of living in the new Hale house, insisting that it had plenty of space for the pack to come around whenever, and then some. Derek put up a fight, even though everyone knew that he’d done it all with Stiles in mind, because almost everything he did these days was done with Stiles in mind, usually rather prominently. It was settled one afternoon when they were looking at a little two-bedroom house near the McCall residence (at Derek’s insistence) when Stiles shook his head. “There isn’t enough space.”

“Scott’s the alpha, doesn’t he get to be in charge of the pack getting together?” At this point Derek was protesting just because he could (and because he didn’t want to say the real reason out loud.)

“That’s not—that’s not what I mean,” Stiles said quietly, and Derek’s head snapped around so fast that he was pretty sure he got whiplash. Stiles was staring down at his feet, and his heartbeat was going at it so quickly that Derek thought he might be about to have a panic attack, which hadn’t happened in years. He was there a second later, tilting Stiles’ chin up and kissing him gently, stopping it before it could start. Stiles breathed out slowly, his eyes closed. “We don’t have to,” he whispered, and it clicked.

Derek kissed Stiles a lot harder then, driving him back into a wall like they weren’t in someone else’s house. It was several minutes before they stopped, and Derek only moved back enough to look Stiles in the eye without seeing double. “In three years you never thought to mention that?”

“I—I didn’t think it was important.” Stiles was touching his face, tracing his eyebrows, his lips, like the first time all over again. “I thought—you never really seemed like you’d want it, and they couldn’t really be ours anyways—”

“They?” Derek sounded beyond wrecked. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“I’m sorry, it doesn’t matter, I didn’t think it would ever really come up anyways—” He didn’t get any further because Derek was kissing him like he was dying, hands creeping up his shirt and yeah, this was absolutely not the right place for this.

“Yes,” Derek murmured against the skin of his neck, desperately pushing as close as he could get without going through Stiles. “Fuck Stiles, yes.”

Stiles was laughing breathlessly, and they were kissing again before he could breathe. It wasn’t until the realtor came back inside with an awkward look on her face that they remembered where they were, and they wasted no time getting back to the Hale house (their house).


End file.
